My silent watcher
by loveneko64
Summary: a poem ichigo made for kish i had to fix it a few times but i think it's ok now i don't own TMM
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-

_I was fast asleep then I heard strange noises near my head I opened my eyes to be staring into golden cat like ones I immediately closed my eyes and when I opened them again they were gone. One thing came to my mind. _

_'Him.' _

The next day at school I thought he was still watching me so I would watch my back every second but I still felt his eyes on me but how. I tried explaining to my mom she said it might be an angel or a ghost I couldn't tell her about him she would think I was crazy.

When I was at my computer I saw a shadow when I turned around it was gone was god playing a trick on me as Zakuro told me I'm not all that much of a holy person could it be or could he be really there.

I would imagine if we did meet: _I would be walking down a street then I would feel eyes on my back I would turn and there he would be smiling I would run and embrace him and hide my tears in his shirt he would then wipe away the extra tears and I would look up at him and smile then I would do something I never thought of doing I would reach up and kiss his perfect lips wrapping my arms around his neck he would then reach his lips down to my ear and whisper those three words I am so longing to hear from him. _

"_I love you." _

If you're out their please read what I am about to write a poem to you.

My silent watcher who I can't see

I know you're always watching me

My silent watcher it's been a year

Since I have ever seen you here

My silent watcher with eyes of gold

Whatever does our love have told?

My silent watcher with shadow of black

I feel your eyes upon my back

My silent watcher who I can't hear

Are you far or are you near

My silent watcher if you can see

Can you come and say "hi." To me

To kisshu with all my love

ichigo


	2. Chapter 2

I'll wait for you

I'll wait for you

Normal POV

Ichigo put her diary away and plopped into bed not knowing Kish was watching her again he ventured into the room and got the diary and read everything she wrote that evening, he then grabbed a random pen and started writing in the extra space.

_Ichigo- _

_If you really do feel this way for me, please come and meet me at the park were we first met? _

The next morning she found the note and immediately got dressed and ran to the park. She waited patiently to see any sign of him and it happened like in her dream.

"Hello koneko-chan." She turned around and there he was arms stretched out in beckoning she ran into him crying in his shirt then reaching up to kiss him he then lowered his head and said those three words she was longing to hear.

"I love you."

"Oh kish gomen I really missed you." She said in-between tears.

"And I've missed you too but I have to leave again to replenish our planet I will return for you please keep this as a reminder." He placed a ring on her finger the stone was a small piece of mew aqua.

"I love you kish." She said looking at the ring. They kissed again and he floated up into the air smirking.

"ja-ne." and like that he was gone the wind started to blow and she smiled again masha nudged against her and she pat him.

"Bye kish but this isn't goodbye." She leaped in the air and skipped out of the park singing come.

moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara  
watashi ni motarete naite ii kara

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
tada kono mama

Come my way  
kono yami no hotori  
Come close to me  
ima akari tomoshi  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you  
tada soba ni iru kara  
So come my way

kidzuite anata wa kono sekai de  
tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
tada sono mama

Come my way  
mou hitomi tojite  
Come close to me  
mou nemureba ii  
I'll be with you I'll be with you  
tada koko ni iru kara  
So come my way

Calling out  
Can you hear me? yeah  
So come my way

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
tada kono mama

Come my way  
kono yami no hotori  
Come close to me  
ima akari tomoshi  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you  
tada soba ni iru kara  
So come my way

Come my way  
Come close to me


End file.
